Oh Baby
by NCCJFAN
Summary: Woody takes a new position with the Boston PD and encounters a little complication along the way
1. A new job for Woody

===============================================================  
  
Jordan didn't remember exactly when it happened, but she did remember when she got tired of it – the fighting, the double entendres, the teasing that would sometimes take on a harder edge than he intended it to take.  
  
She leaned forward at her desk, closed her eyes, and rested her head in her hands, her thumb and forefinger massaging her temples at an ill-fated attempt to fight off a headache.  
  
"You okay?" Garrett asked from her door.  
  
Jordan leaned back in her chair and looked at her boss. "Yeah, just a little tired. It was a busy weekend."  
  
"A certain detective wouldn't have anything to do with this, would he?" Garret teased.  
  
"No, not a thing," she said, smiling weakly back at Garret.  
  
Garrett grinned at her and walked back into his office. Jordan returned to massaging her temples. "If he only knew," Jordan thought to herself.  
  
Her phone rang. It was Woody. "Meet tonight at the Pogue?" he asked. "I need to talk with you."  
  
"Ummm, okay. I've got some work to finish up with here. Would seven be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
  
When Jordan arrived, Woody was already there, talking excitedly with Max. "Something's up," she thought to herself. "Hi Dad, Hi Woody."  
  
Max hugged his daughter. "Woody's gotten some good news to tell you about, Jordan. Why don't you two go up and grab a table. I'll send some beers up."  
  
They settled into the back table where they could talk without interruption and the beers quickly followed.  
  
"So what's up?" Jordan asked  
  
"I've been promoted."  
  
"Woody! That's great! I'm so happy for you," Jordan exclaimed, genuinely glad that he had finally been recognized for all his hard work at the force.  
  
"It may not be so good when I tell you what it involves. It means undercover work for possibly months at a time. It's exciting, because it's what I've always wanted to do. But it also means that for maybe long periods of time, I have to cut myself off from everything."  
  
Jordan was silent and kept her eyes on her beer. Finally, she regained her ability to speak. "It's great that you're finally going to be able to do what you've always wanted to do," she said, striving to keep her voice from faltering.  
  
"But what about the possibility of not being able to see you for weeks at a time?" Woody asked.  
  
Jordan sighed and chose her words carefully, for once in her life. She would miss Woody, but she knew she could not stand in the way of something he had obviously wanted for a long time. "I'm sure we'll survive. What's important is that you've got the opportunity to do something you've worked hard for."  
  
Woody looked carefully at her. Jordan's face was unreadable. "Fine, I guess that means that everything we've been through doesn't matter to you or that you even care." With that he abruptly stood up and left the bar, leaving Jordan feeling more alone than ever. Slowly she traced over the label on her beer bottle with her finger and sighed again. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe, with him being gone awhile she could re-grow some of her thick skin.  
  
She got up from the table and made to exit the bar.  
  
"What's up Jor? Why did Woody leave like that?" Max asked.  
  
"I think he's upset with me...again. I didn't react like he thought I would when he told me he got the promotion."  
  
"Undercover work is a hard job, but it's a good one for young cops like him. Did you tell him you would miss him too much for him to be gone too long?"  
  
"No. I told him just the opposite. That I was glad for him and that I'd be okay."  
  
"Maybe that's not what he wanted to hear."  
  
"No, but it's what he needed to hear. I won't stand in his way of a better position or a job he has always wanted. He'd end up hating me for it."  
  
Max looked at his daughter. The slumped shoulders told him everything. She was going to miss Woody more than she even let on to herself. "Go home and get some rest."  
  
"I am, Dad. Good night."  
  
"Night baby girl."  
  
Jordan went back to her apartment and got ready for bed. She stood looking out her window for a long time. This was going to be one of the most difficult things she had done, letting go of Woody like this. For the past several years they had worked closely together, and if the truth be known, she depended on him more than she would admit to anyone, especially herself. He had let his feelings be made known about her early on, and for a while had been content to follow her around like a puppy, understanding that Jordan needed time to build trust and even longer to possibly fall in love with him. But after the Malden case, things had changed. He had gotten edgier around her, sometimes even seemingly trying to goad her into making a decision. It was if he had to know one way or another about where their relationship was heading then – he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
And she knew she was falling for him. Oh, hell, fell for him quite a while ago. She just didn't know how to tell him. Or when to tell him. For about the time that her head realized what her heart was telling her, his teasing started taking on a more virulent form. At first, it didn't bother her so much, but gradually it wore on her emotions to the point she wondered if he still cared at all. Sometimes, he would pull away abruptly after a dance and leave her standing on the floor alone. At other times, his typical good night kiss was just a brush of his lips against hers. She had taken her wall down to allow him in her heart, but now he resisted coming in, leaving her feeling deserted and vulnerable. She longed for his touch, but often held her breath around him, wondering what else he may say to make her flinch.  
  
Jordan sighed and turned away from the window. She had half-expected Woody to call, but he didn't. Slowly she climbed into bed. It was going to be a long night and an even longer week.  
=============================================================================  
"Okay, I can get through this. This not officially a break up, it's just a changing in the relationship," Jordan told herself as the sun broke through the sky Tuesday morning, befuddling the funk she was in last night. Feeling somewhat better, she got ready for work and strode into the morgue on time.  
  
"I guess you heard about Woody's promotion?" Lily said as Jordan stopped to get her messages.  
  
"Yeah, he told me last night."  
  
"Did he tell you that he starts Monday?"  
  
"No....he wasn't sure last night," fibbed Jordan, making a hasty retreat for her office. She closed the door and leaned on it. Monday. Six days. Less than a week. One hundred forty-four hours. She hadn't expected it to be that soon. Damn. She wasn't sure what her reaction was. Anger? Hurt? Relief? Disbelief? All of the above? Groaning, she ran her hands down her face. "I can get through this," she repeated. "I am strong. I am invincible. I am woman...."  
  
A tap on her door brought her out of her thoughts. It was Nigel. "Have you heard about our Woody?" he asked.  
  
Jordan looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "I guess so," Nigel said, backing out of her door.  
  
"No stay. It's okay."  
  
"I can understand, love, with the possibility of him being gone for weeks at a time, why you might feel a little puckish about the whole thing."  
  
"It's not that, Nige. Honestly, it's not."  
  
"You aren't feeling the least bit trifled about the love of your life being gone?"  
  
"Oh, stop it. He's not the 'love of my life'."  
  
"You could have fooled me."  
  
"Well, evidently he doesn't feel the same way about me."  
  
"You mean because he took the job?"  
  
"No, because for the past six weeks he's done a damn good job of pushing me away."  
  
Nigel contemplated Jordan carefully. "So he's pushed you away?"  
  
"Let's just say he's made it really clear he no longer cares for me the way he possibly may have in the past."  
  
"Has he said so directly?"  
  
"In so many words."  
  
"Hmmmm. And do you feel the same about him?"  
  
Jordan looked down at her desk and toyed with her stapler, pushing it around in circles with her fingers. Nigel finally reached down and stopped her. "Do you?" he asked.  
  
"No. I no longer think that I may want a relationship with him, I know I want one with him, but I won't stand in his way of this job."  
  
"Have you told him?"  
  
"No. I did tell him I was happy about his promotion."  
  
"Jordan, I'd tell him. He's got a great, new job, but it's also a dangerous one. What if something happened to him and he never knew how you felt? You'd regret it. And he may need to hear it."  
  
"Nigel, I don't know..."  
  
"Give it some thought, love." And with that, Nigel wandered back into his office.  
  
Soon work duties pushed any thoughts of Woody and their relationship out of Jordan's mind. Thankfully, it was a busy day and she didn't have much of a chance to contemplate their future until the weekly staff meeting late that afternoon. There, Dr. Macy announced Woody's promotion and passed around an invitation to a party that Woody was having to celebrate.  
  
"It's on Saturday," Garrett said. "Just let him know if you can come."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Woody sat down on his couch and mentally ticked off the things he needed to do to get ready for Saturday night. He really didn't feel like doing anything right now. He loosened his tie and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He should be joyful – over the top, at this new job. It was everything he ever wanted in police work, even the pay. But all he could think about now was Jordan's reaction.  
  
He was happy that she had been glad for him, but disappointed she had not protested at the possibility of him being gone for weeks, even months, at a time. Lately, he knew he had been short with her, even cantankerous at times, but he was so tired of waiting on her to make up her mind. Maybe this was just what she needed. Time away from him in order to reach a decision, one way or the other. He just didn't know. He hadn't talked with her this week at all, other than receiving a voice mail from her to confirm she would be at the party and let her know if she could bring anything. "Yeah," he had thought to himself. "A month's worth of massage oil and some stuff from Victoria's Secret." But no way in hell was that going to happen, not before she admitted that she loved him.  
  
Rising from the couch, he made his way to the bedroom and changed out of his suit and into jeans and a t-shirt. He began cleaning his apartment and making a grocery list for Saturday night. It was going to be a long week. 


	2. Goodbye Party

Saturday finally did arrive, much to Jordan's chagrin. She kept thinking that if she avoided it in her mind, maybe it would pass her by. But everyone in the office was buzzing about the party and Woody's promotion. It would have been easier to avoid the five o'clock traffic jam on the pike than today. She had even offered to work that night for everyone else who wanted to go to the party – a request that Garrett found extremely odd.  
  
"You don't want to be there to wish your boy-wonder good-bye and good luck?" he had asked.  
  
"I'm sure we will have our own party later, Garrett," she had replied, gamely trying to cover the gap in hers and Woody's relationship.  
  
"No way. Hoyt would never forgive me. I've got the schedule arranged. I'll see you there," Garrett had declared.  
  
So she dressed, carefully taking much consideration into her appearance. She had showered, used a new perfume, and took more time and care with her make-up. She had opted for a pair of snug-fitting jeans, a burgundy camisole, and a large, white, gauzy blouse to wear over it, tying it at her waist and leaving it unbuttoned. She pinned her hair up, leaving stray wisps falling down the back of her neck and around her ears. Sliding on a pair of sandals, she felt she was ready to face what could be another difficult night in her life. She purposely left five minutes before the party was supposed to start so she would not be the first one at Woody's apartment.  
  
When she arrived, the party was just getting started. Nigel, Bug, and Lily were already there. Garrett arrived at the same time she did. Eddie Winslow and the others from his department were there. Jordan glanced at Woody. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt, making his eyes look even bluer. She sighed and chewed the inside of her bottom lip. This was going to be harder than she thought. Woody caught her glance and walked over to the knot of friends from the morgue. "Hey," he greeted them. "Beer's in the 'fridge, pizza's on the counter," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Nigel said, catching the frostiness between Jordan and Woody. Nigel gently took Jordan's arm and led her over to the food. "Eat something and act normal," he advised. "I take it you haven't had a chance to chat with our dear Woodrow," he said.  
  
"Not a word from him all week."  
  
"Well, that does put a different spin on the situation. I assumed that he would be on your doorstep looking for an excuse to turn down this promotion or to at least get you to admit you will miss him."  
  
"No," Jordan replied, somewhat sadly. "Nada, nothing, zip. You know what happens when you assume, Nigel."  
  
"You need to tell him before the night's over, love. You don't know when you'll get the chance again."  
  
"I don't think it's what he needs or wants to hear right now, Nige," Jordan said, looking over at Woody, who was laughing with some of the other detectives.  
  
Somehow, she made it thorough the night, talking, joking, and chatting with the other police officers, folks from the morgue, and other co-workers. Finally, around midnight everyone began to make a move to leave.  
  
"A final toast," called Eddie Winslow. "To Woody, good luck and good hunting."  
  
"Good luck and good hunting," everyone had echoed. Beers finished, coats gotten, the party-goers began to file out, hugging Woody and still wishing him well. Jordan had picked up her coat and was getting ready to leave when Woody pulled her aside.  
  
"Could you stay for a few minutes?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated only for half a heartbeat. Now was the time and she knew it.  
  
"Sure. Be glad to."  
  
While Woody was still saying his farewells and getting everyone out, Jordan began to automatically clean up, picking up the bottles and putting them in the recyclables, tossing stray paper plates in the trash, and finally attacking the dishes in the sink. With the music from the CD player still going and her mind still spinning with what she wanted to tell Woody, she didn't hear him come up behind her. As a matter of fact, she didn't know he was there until she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her back to him. Before she could catch her breath, she felt his lips trail down the side of her neck. Her knees begin to give.  
  
"Woody..." she began to protest. God, her voice sounded weak, even to her.  
  
He chuckled softly in her ear, making the wisps of hair tickle the side of her head. "Ummm....what Jordan? You smell wonderful." He pulled her closer. "Tell me you're going to miss me coming into your office and irritating you to no end."  
  
"Now is the time," Jordan thought. "If I don't do it now, it's not going to happen." She reached out for the dish towel and dried her hands, then turned in his arms to face him, knowing she was trapped between him and the kitchen counter. She looked into Woody's face. For the life of her she couldn't remember what she fell in love with first. His dimples? His smile? No, it was those eyes. Those incredible eyes. Then it was his laugh and his charm. And his "never say die" attitude. His compassion. And finally it was his tenderness – to victim's families, his co-workers, and her. The times he had simply held her when he knew she needed it and she hadn't said a word. The times he pulled her butt out of trouble and took the heat from his boss and Rene Walcott without complaining. Dear God, what was she going to do without him?  
  
"Woody," she began, placing her hands on his arms that were still wrapped around her waist.  
  
"What Jordan?" Woody sighed and began to pull away, knowing that Jordan was going to give him a practical excuse or some other smart answer to his questions. He was surprised when she stopped him.  
  
"Woody," Jordan began again, finding it difficult to continue. She kept getting lost in his eyes. "Oh hell," she finally said, and reached up and pulled his head down to hers, proceeding to kiss him hard. And long. Woody was struggling for breath when she allowed him to pull back.  
  
"Yes, I am going to miss you coming into my office. And yes, I'm going to miss you irritating me to death. I am going to miss seeing you everyday. I'm going to miss working with you, I'm going to miss everything," she tried to continue, but her voice broke.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Woody said, surprised at the sudden turn of her emotions and her sudden vulnerability. He held her close, with his chin resting lightly on top of her head. "We'll still see each other."  
  
"I know, but not like before," Jordan said, her voice still quivery. Woody could feel her tears on his shirt. He pulled her tighter against him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to. I tried. But you've kind of cut me off the last several weeks. Every time we talked or tried to, you always acted like you were upset with me."  
  
This time, Woody sighed deeply. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to make a decision about our relationship. Where was your heart taking you? Was it to me or were you still undecided? I guess I was tired of waiting."  
  
Jordan ran her hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, too. I was just so tired of the teasing and fighting. I thought you had given up on me."  
  
"No, no chance. I could give up on breathing easier than giving up on you," Woody admitted.  
  
Jordan looked into his eyes. What she saw there made her catch her breath. He was telling the truth. Without hesitation, she drew his head back down to hers and kissed him again, this time deeper than before. He backed her into the counter so she couldn't duck and run, even if the thought was remotely flickering through her mind. She snuggled closer to him and ran her hands down his shirt to the waistband of his pants, then back up to his neck. "Sweet Jesus," she murmured against his lips.  
  
Woody was letting his hands travel as well. Softly, he traced his hands down her sides and back up again. Tentatively, he reached for the shirt tied around her waist and untied the ends. He expected Jordan to protest and pull away. Instead, she leaned in more closely to his kiss, moaning as she felt his tongue rub against hers. He pulled the shirt off of her and let it fall to the floor. He traced his hands back down her sides around to her bottom and lifted her up on the counter, making her face level with his. Breaking free from her lips, Woody gazed into her eyes. "Jordan?" he asked, the question hanging in the air, shimmering there with all the potential in the universe. Her response surprised him.  
  
"Are you sure, Woody?"  
  
Not exactly what he expected. He had anticipated that he would ask that question of her.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, pulling her from the counter. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to his bedroom, laying her softly on the bed.  
  
"We are going to take this very, very slowly. And thank God tomorrow's Sunday," he whispered.  
  
"Sunday," Jordan repeated, chuckling softly.  
  
Woody slowly pulled down the straps of her camisole and kissed his way across her collarbone and back up her neck to her lips. Jordan busied herself with the buttons on his shirt and pulled it open. She ran her hands over his chest to his belt. Slowly, she unbuckled it, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Woody bent to kiss her deeply one more time and then pulled her camisole off. His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Kissing her again, making sure she was in full contact with his chest, he fumbled for the pins that were holding up her hair, running his fingers through the length of it as it pulled loose. Groaning, he rolled over on his back, pulling her with him. Jordan then unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, off his legs, to the floor. Woody pushed himself back against the pillows and tried to catch his breath. It was a loosing battle. "She's killing me," he thought. "Slowly is going out the window with every passing second."  
  
He rolled back over, trapping her beneath him, and kissing her again. "Slow down. We've got all night."  
  
"Hmmmm...all night. That sounds...."  
  
"That sounds what, Dr. Cavanaugh?"  
  
"Like just what the doctor ordered," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him take control of the situation.  
  
Woody chuckled and trailed his hands down her sides, tugging at her jeans. "God forbid I interfere with your diagnosis." 


	3. Undercover

Sunday morning broke bright and sunny for Woody and Jordan. Jordan rolled over and was vaguely aware of a hard male body underneath hers. She looked up and found a pair of very serious blue eyes staring back at her. "Good morning," she said, suddenly shy under the intense scrutiny of his gaze.  
  
"Good morning," Woody said. "Feeling okay?" Arching one eyebrow at her, he waited.  
  
"Uh-huh...very okay," she replied, grinning.  
  
"I thought you felt pretty okay, too," said Woody grinning back at her. Jordan blushed up to her roots. He chuckled.  
  
"Shower?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but do you have a shirt I could borrow?"  
  
"I think we'll find one somewhere, maybe."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, after a longer than normal shower, Jordan found herself seated at Woody's bar, sipping coffee and watching him flip pancakes. After fixing two platefuls, he took a seat across from her. "We need to talk," he began.  
  
"Oh, no, not another one of those, 'last-night-was-great-but' talks," Jordan said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No. But last night was great."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Woody cuffed her lightly on the arm. "And what about me?"  
  
"No complaints here," she said tenderly, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips. He leaned into her kiss, wishing it could last forever. Or at least a little longer. Reluctantly, he pulled away.  
  
"No, this is about my new job. I want you to listen to me carefully, Jordan."  
  
Jordan looked up from her pancakes, startled at the seriousness of Woody's tone. When he knew he had her complete attention, he continued. "I've already got my first assignment. I'm going undercover to expose a drug ring in Boston. It's tricky, it's a bit scary, and it's dangerous." Woody glanced at Jordan to gauge her reaction. She swallowed hard, but said nothing.  
  
"I'll be changing my appearance. Hopefully, no one, not even my mother, will recognize me. I'll be checking in with my supervisor on a regular basis, but other than that, for the next few months, you won't be able to contact me. I'll be in touch with you as much as I safely can, but I can't jeopardize the assignment or the other officers' safety that are involved." Woody reached out and took both of Jordan's hands. "Do you understand, sweetheart?"  
  
Jordan was a cop's daughter. "Of course," she said, wondering how much contact that would be. "How long do you think you'll be on this assignment?"  
  
Woody sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. It's going to take a while to win these guys confidence so they don't suspect me. I imagine it could be six months or longer."  
  
Jordan didn't say anything. She just looked down at her pancakes. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and wished she would have told Woody her feelings weeks before now. "In for a penny, out for a pound," she thought. Tightening her grip on his hands, she said "You will be careful, won't you?"  
  
"Of course." Woody bit his lip. "I need to ask you something, Jo. I know we both said a lot last night, but I need to know something. Will you wait for me until this assignment is over?"  
  
Jordan looked deep into Woody's blue eyes, committing that blue to her memory. She had a feeling she would need that memory in the long days and nights ahead. "Of course," she simply replied.  
  
Woody leaned over and kissed her again, the kiss deepening with every minute. When he finally released her, she sighed.  
  
"Woody," she said.  
  
"What, sweetheart?"  
  
"Make love to me again."  
  
And he did. As a matter of fact, they didn't leave his apartment until time to take Jordan home much later that night. Neither one of them said much on the way back to Pearle Street. Jordan was torn between wanting him to go home and get some rest and inviting him in to stay with her one more night. In the end, Woody made the decision for her.  
  
Following her into her apartment, Woody pulled her into his arms and settled himself onto her couch with her in his lap. Tilting her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes, he kissed her deeply. Jordan responded and began to run her hand up his shirt when he stopped her.  
  
"Jor, are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine, but I'm going to miss you. I miss you already."  
  
Woody smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you, too. But I'll be in touch as much as I can. Just don't change your e-mail address or your cell phone number anytime soon."  
  
"I won't," Jordan promised.  
  
Woody held her for a while, gently stroking her hair and face. Finally, all too soon, he arose and set Jordan on her feet. "I've got to go. I have to be in the office at 6 a.m.," he said.  
  
Jordan wanted to cry and hold him a while longer. Reluctantly, she walked him to her door. "Woody, please, please be careful," she whispered.  
  
"I will, I promise." Woody slipped something in her hand. It was a small piece of paper with a phone number written on it. "If something bad happens, an emergency, call this number. This is my supervisor's phone. He'll get in touch with me. I've told him you were my fiancé."  
  
Jordan looked at Woody, her eyes widening and jaw dropping.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I haven't asked you properly yet and I haven't had time to buy a ring, but when I get back, that's the first thing on my 'to do' list."  
  
And with that Woody drew her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Bending his head, he kissed her long and hard. Running his finger lightly down her nose, he whispered, "Good night, sweetheart," and left her apartment.  
  
Jordan shut the door and looked at the number for a few minutes. She walked over to her desk and dropped it in the pencil holder and wondered what constituted an emergency – a broken bone or a broken heart. 


	4. Four positives equals a baby

It was three weeks before Jordan heard from Woody again. It had been late one night when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," she heard his voice say.  
  
"Woody," Jordan breathed, not hardly daring to believe it was him. "How are you? How's it going?"  
  
"I'm fine. Tired, but fine. It's emotionally wearing, being someone you're not. And things are going well. Not as quickly as I would like, but things are moving along. They've got me disguised pretty good. You wouldn't know me if you saw me. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Same ol' same ol' here. Nothing's changed."  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Don't even get me started. I miss you so much it hurts."  
  
"I know how that feels, believe me. I'll try to get by at some point soon to see you, but don't look for me until you see me, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but how will I know it's you?"  
  
"I'll make sure you know it's me. Look, I gotta go, honey. Can't talk too long."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Woody. Be careful."  
  
"Will do. Love you."  
  
Jordan hadn't told Woody she loved him yet. She wanted to do it face to face, but circumstances being what they were....she paused for a beat. "I love you, too, Woody."  
  
"Now was that so hard?" She heard Woody chuckle at her hesitancy.  
  
"No, I just wanted to be looking at you when I told you."  
  
Woody sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can, sweetie."  
  
"I know."  
  
The days went by, slowly at first, but soon Jordan realized that if she stayed busy, time went by faster. So she worked as much as she could and tried to keep her time outside the morgue occupied by helping her father or being with friends. She didn't spend too much time alone. If she did, she just thought about Woody more than ever. The next phone call came two weeks after the first. Things were going well and Woody was excited and enthusiastic about the assignment. Jordan could hear it in his voice and was happy for him. Then she heard nothing for a while. Jordan was thinking seriously about calling Woody's supervisor and checking up on him. She discussed it with her dad.  
  
"I wouldn't Jordan," Max warned. "If anything at all would have happened to him, you would know. He has your name down on his contact list, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then. That's that. If he was hurt, if he had been killed, or if they couldn't reach him, you would know."  
  
"You're sure about that?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Jordan absorbed this information and slipped down from the bar stool she had been sitting on. "Thanks Dad," she said and made for the door.  
  
"You not eating lunch?"  
  
"No, I'm not feeling well. Must be that stomach virus going around."  
  
"Get some rest. You'll feel better in about 24 hours."  
  
Jordan nodded and left.  
  
She didn't feel better after 24 hours. She didn't feel better after 48 hours. Still puzzling over her condition, a stray thought wafted through her mind, startling her back to reality. She couldn't be. No, she couldn't, could she? She chewed the inside of her lip. Looking at the calendar on her office wall, she quickly counted up the days. Oh yes, she could. She could very well be carrying Woody's baby. Gingerly, she touched her tummy. Woody's baby...their baby. She didn't know for sure and there was only one way to find out. A trip to the drug store was on her agenda this afternoon. But she didn't want to do this by herself. She could deal with it better with someone else. Looking out her office door, she saw her co-conspirator. "Nigel, could I speak with you a minute?"  
=============================================================================

"You don't bloody mean it?" Nigel had asked incredulously. "Not you. Not with Woody already?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I don't know for sure. I just want someone there with me when I run the test."  
  
"I'll be there for you love," Nigel said absent-mindedly. "Say Jordan," he began, rather awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah, Nigel?"  
  
"Are you ever late?"  
  
"Maybe a day or two here and there. But never two weeks late."  
  
Nigel blew out a sigh. "All right. Get the test. I'll meet you at your apartment after work."  
  
Jordan left early that afternoon and procured not only one, but two tests. Shortly after five o'clock her doorbell rang and she answered it. There was Nigel and Garrett as well, bearing two additional pregnancy tests.  
  
The expression on Jordan's face was priceless. She looked at Nigel and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I thought I'd better bring re-enforcements. You know, strength in numbers and that sort of thing."  
  
"Come in. Good afternoon Garrett. Nice seeing you again," Jordan smirked.  
  
"Yeah, and under such joyful conditions," Garrett replied, looking her over carefully. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"Just queasy. I'm ready to know if there's a specific reason why I'm late, why I'm sick to my stomach, and why my breasts hurt."  
  
Garrett looked uncomfortable. "Okay, let's do this."  
  
"Just a minute, gentlemen, let me pee in the cup and we'll get this show on the road."  
  
Jordan went into the bathroom and produced a specimen. Bringing it into the kitchen they began to run all four pregnancy tests. The waiting was the longest 10 minutes of Jordan's life.  
  
"Hey, are you sure you don't need to use your first morning urine with these? Doesn't that have the most concentrated HCG?" Garrett asked.  
  
"Not anymore," Jordan replied. "These critters are ultra-sensitive now."  
  
The timer dinged. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Jordan asked. Nigel and Garrett looked at her.  
  
"I'll assume that means me," Jordan said, walking over to her tests. "I got two positives."  
  
"I have a positive here," Garrett said.  
  
"Ditto," said Nigel, turning to look at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
Jordan closed her eyes. "Okay, the next step is a doctor's appointment...." She began. Garrett cut her off.  
  
"You're not thinking about..."  
  
"Good God, no!" Jordan exclaimed. "I know Woody will want the baby, but he just doesn't need to know right now.  
  
"But love, he needs to. I know he'll want to be with you," Nigel began.  
  
"No. And I mean no. Neither of you, or anybody else, talks to anyone at the Boston PD. Not a word. Woody is deep in this assignment and I will not jeopardize his job. I'll tell him as soon as I know he's coming back. Until then, you plead ignorance. If anyone asks you who the baby's father is, you don't know. You have no clue. Do you hear me?"  
  
"What about Max?" asked Garrett.  
  
"I'll tell him soon," Jordan replied. She chewed the inside of her lip. Nigel caught her nervous movement.  
  
"Don't worry, love. We'll be there for you. We'll get through this together. You'll be okay and so will we," Nigel said, thinking that the next nine months were going to be long ones.  
  
Garrett put his arms around Jordan. "Look, I'm not very good with stuff like this, but if you need me, I'm there for you. Whatever it is, time off, dill pickles and ice cream, whatever. Remember, I'm your bestest girlfriend."  
  
Jordan smiled at both of them. One part of her was thrilled to pieces. She was carrying Woody's baby. She knew he'd be over the moon. But another part of her felt more alone than ever. She wasn't even really sure he'd be back when the baby was born. He had said six months was the minimum time he thought the assignment would last. She ushered her friends out the door. "I'm fine. I just need some time to get my thoughts together," she said, telling them good-bye and promising to see them tomorrow.  
  
"Crackers by the bed. Keep crackers by the bed and eat one first thing in the morning," Garrett had told her on the way out. "It helps you get over the nausea."  
  
Jordan nodded and shut the door. Leaning back against it, she picked up her phone and hit one on speed dial. "Hello, Dad...."  
================================================================================  
A week and one trip to the doctor later confirmed that Jordan was indeed pregnant. If it wasn't such a serious situation, Jordan would have laughed. Her father went with her to the doctor's appointment and waited while she endured the exam. When she came out, Nigel, Garrett, and Bug were also in the waiting room. "Which one of these gentlemen is the father?" the nurse had asked. She had an armful of information for the future father.  
  
"Well, actually none of them are," Jordan replied. "They're just here for moral support. The father is away on assignment right now."  
  
"Oh," the nurse said, looking slightly puzzled. "Who do I give this to?"  
  
"Give some to each of them. They'll need it," Jordan replied, smothering a laugh as the men received information on natural child birth, breast feeding, mood swings, and prenatal vitamins.  
  
"Jordan, did you really think that was necessary?" asked Bug as they were leaving.  
  
"Yes I do. You are now my support team. My groupies, so to speak. I can't do this by myself and I admit it. Woody needs to be here, but he can't. So you need to know what to expect from me during the time I go from this," she said motioning to her slim figure, "to beached whale mode."  
  
"When are you due?" asked Max.  
  
"According to the cervix reading and the ultrasound, roughly in about seven and a half months, give or take a day or two," Jordan replied, looking at the ground. That did not give Woody a lot of wiggle room in getting back. She was trying to get adjusted to the fact that he may not be back in time for their baby's birth. Hell, he may not even know about it until well after the fact.  
  
"Look, Jordan, I think this constitutes an emergency and you need to call his supervisor," Max began.  
  
"No! Absolutely not! Not a word to Woody, from any of you. Any word, comment, even hint to him and not a one of you becomes a godparent, understand? I will not in anyway jeopardize his job or possibly him or his fellow officers."  
  
"But Jordan," began Garrett.  
  
"Promise me," Jordan said, her voice lowering with warning. Narrowing her eyes she stared down the quartet.  
  
"Okay," Max finally agreed. "But the first time something happens, I'm on the phone to his supervisor. Do you understand?"  
  
"Agreed." 


	5. You're what?

The weeks went by much slower than Jordan expected. The nausea finally eased away, followed by several weeks of to-the-bone weariness. For a while she was able to pass it off to everyone as the flu.  
  
But time was not working with her. Jordan was slender. The more the weeks passed, the more she began to show. Finally, she admitted to Lily and the others that she was indeed, pregnant, but wouldn't confess who the father was. Mood swings were hitting full force then and it didn't take much for the tears to come. A mention of who the father was would catapult her mind back to Woody and her situation and the results would be the flood gates would open and the tears would fall. Everyone learned quickly to back off. No further mention of the father came again.  
  
At the fourth month, Jordan was captivated by the fact that she could feel the baby move. The light, fluttery, butterfly feelings in her tummy thrilled her to no end and was great comfort to her as she waited for Woody. By the time the sixth month rolled around, Jordan was in maternity scrubs and was practically waddling around the morgue. Nigel watched her expanding tummy with growing alarm. "How much bigger are you going to get?" he asked  
  
"Hmmm....I haven't gained but 15 pounds. I'm going to get much bigger before this is over," she replied.  
  
"Holy moly," moaned Bug.  
  
"What's the matter, you act like you've never seen a pregnant woman before," Jordan smirked. "Oh wait...." She grabbed Bug's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Feel that?" she asked, laughing.  
  
Bug's face took on a surprised look. "Yeah, yeah I do!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Wait a minute, my turn," Nigel said, placing his hand on Jordan's stomach. "Sweet Nancy..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, it's great, until it's two in the morning and the baby's doing that to your bladder," Jordan said.  
  
"Wait until she's about eight months a long and you can see the baby kick her through her clothes," Garrett said. He came to stand in the doorway, taking in the sight of two of his best ME's totally captivated by the motions of a baby in utero. "It will be like she's possessed by an alien."  
  
Jordan stretched and sat down. "Wow. Eight months. By then I may know if I'm having a boy or a girl."  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Garrett asked, rubbing her neck.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I hate to bring this subject up," Garrett continued, "but have you heard from Woody lately?"  
  
"He called three nights ago. Things are going well, but slowly. He said he may get a chance to see me, but I told him not to do anything that may cause him problems." She didn't want Woody to see her pregnant. She knew what he would do.  
  
"Jordan, you can't keep putting off the inevitable," said Garrett.  
  
"No, but I can postpone it as long as possible."  
  
And so she did until one day about two weeks later. She and Nigel and Bug were in autopsy late one afternoon. Nigel and Bug had gotten used to doing the x-ray stuff without her and some of the chemical applications. And Jordan got used to letting them cover those areas for her, knowing she would be able to play catch up one day soon. Suddenly there was a commotion at door and Lily burst in.  
  
"There's a man here to see you, Jordan, and he won't take no for an answer. I've asked him to wait in the conference room, but he's insisting he must see you now."  
  
And with that the man ran into the autopsy room. Jordan swallowed hard behind her mask, thankful that the autopsy table and sheets covered her expanding belly. Even with the blonde, spiked hair, earrings, and bushy beard there was no denying who the man was. It was Woody.  
  
Nigel and Bug threw her a look.  
  
"It's okay guys," she said. "I know who it is. Can you give us a minute?"  
  
They cleared out of the autopsy room. "Call us if you need us," Nigel said.  
  
Jordan was careful to keep the table and the sheets between her and Woody. Slowly, she put down her scalpel and pulled off her mask. "Hi," she said to Woody, smiling.  
  
Woody was a bit confused. It showed on his face. He was expecting a warmer welcome from the woman who said she loved him every time he called.  
  
"Jordan," he said, hesitantly, coming around to the side of the table.  
  
Jordan scooted around so he couldn't see her belly.  
  
"Let me get cleaned up and we'll talk."  
  
"I don't have time, Jordan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Woody, it's just the timing...."  
  
Woody was not to be stopped. He continued to try to come around the autopsy table and Jordan kept scooting away, keeping the sheets between her and Woody.  
  
"Stop it, Jordan," Woody said, tired of the game and needing to hold her very badly. In a desperate move, he grabbed the table and rolled it out of Jordan's grip to the side of the room and gasped.  
  
His eyes were glued on her belly.  
  
"Oh. My. God," was the only thing that came out of his mouth.  
  
Jordan stood there, not knowing whether to run or to allow her knees to buckle under her like she felt them doing. Finally she just leaned back against the wall. "I didn't want you to know until the assignment was over," she said quietly, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the borage of questions or even accusations that may come. Instead she was startled as Woody came over and very, very gently placed his hand on her abdomen. "Our baby," he said.  
  
He looked Jordan in the eyes. "You didn't tell me," he accused.  
  
"Woody, I couldn't, not with the assignment you were on. I wouldn't risk it."  
  
Abruptly Woody turned away. He needed some space to figure out what was going through his head, how to handle this turn of events. He raked his fingers through his beard. He heard Jordan move to the side of the room. "Don't leave," he warned, his eyes trailing her around the room.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just sitting down," she said, plopping down on one of the desks and rubbing the small of her back with her hands. Standing on her feet on the concrete floors was getting to be hard on her. She could only imagine what it would feel like in a few more weeks.  
  
The motion caught Woody's eye. He wasn't up on all the pregnancy information, but by the looks of her, she was several, several months along. Stopping for a minute, he did the math in his head. "You're six months, aren't you?" he asked, still keeping some distance from Jordan.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So the baby's due in March?"  
  
"March 22."  
  
Woody walked around to the side of the room and looked Jordan over. She had leaned back on the desk with both arms, her eyes shut. He honestly didn't know what he was more – concerned or angry. Angry that she hadn't told him, angry that she had put his job above her welfare, or concerned that she was getting enough rest, eating right, seeing a doctor.  
  
Feeling his eyes on her, Jordan slowly opened hers. "How long are you here for?"  
  
"Not long enough."  
  
"Could you possibly make it to my apartment in an hour? We need to talk, but not here...too many ears."  
  
Woody knew he really shouldn't. He needed to get back. But things were different now. Jordan was carrying a baby, his child. Suddenly, Woody felt his priorities shift in a completely new way.  
  
"I'll be there."  
==============================================================================  
An hour later, Woody found himself in front of a familiar red door on Pearle Street. He had radioed in to his supervisor, telling him he had small family emergency and would be back in the loop within 24 hours. The supervisor had agreed, but cautiously. "We're getting really close to busting these guys," he had said. "Don't blow it."  
  
"I won't. Believe me, I am ready for this thing to go down as much as you are."  
  
Woody had enjoyed this assignment. Undercover work was hard, but it kept you on your toes. The only thing he hadn't like about it was the separation from Jordan. He had missed her more than he let on. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about her or a night that passed that he didn't ache to simply hold her and feel her next to him. Now, knowing she had been bearing the burden of the pregnancy on her own, out of concern for him and the new job he had been so excited about, he felt incredibly guilty. So armed with a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear, he knocked on the red door.  
  
"Come in, it's open," Jordan said. She was coming out of her bedroom, freshly showered. Her long brown hair was down and still slightly damp. Woody made note of the maternity top that covered her belly. He imagined she was in maternity pants, too.  
  
"These are for you," he said handing her the flowers. She took them from him and brought them to her face, smelling them. "Thanks," she said, somewhat shyly. She moved into the kitchen area to put them in water and motioned him to sit on the couch. "I can get you some coffee, but I don't have any beer," she said.  
  
"That's okay. Water's fine."  
  
Jordan pulled two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and made her way over to Woody. She looked at the teddy bear he was holding on his lap and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, this is for, for ...."  
  
"The baby," she finished, taking the brown stuffed animal out of his hands and examining it. "That's a nice, neutral-gender gift Woody. I think it's the first toy I've received. Thanks."  
  
"So you don't know if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"Not yet. I have one more sonogram to go when I'm at eight months. I may be able to tell then." She picked up a picture off the coffee table and handed it to him. "That was taken two months ago."  
  
Woody stared at the image, marveling at the tiny figure in it. The toes, the fingers, the ears. "Our baby," he sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Look," Jordan began, "I know this wasn't planned and I can handle this. Just when you're not out on assignment, it would be nice if you..."  
  
"No way. I'm not going to be a part-time father."  
  
"I'm not trying to force you into anything...."  
  
"You're not forcing me into anything. I love you Jordan. And while this is a surprise, I'm not upset. I always wanted to have kids. And now that it's happening, and it's with you, I'm happy," Woody said, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
Jordan wasn't too convinced. "I'll be okay," she said.  
  
Woody turned to look at her.  
  
"So you're seeing a doctor."  
  
"Yes. Every week now."  
  
"And everything is okay?"  
  
"Everything is perfectly normal."  
  
"Are you sick?" Woody asked, remembering some of the horror stories he had heard from married officers.  
  
"I was at first, then just tired. Then moody. Now I'm back to being tired. I think it's the additional weight," she said stretching her legs out and propping them on the coffee table. She closed her eyes. Somehow Woody wasn't taking this like she expected. He was too withdrawn. Of course if you didn't know your girlfriend was pregnant and then suddenly you show up after six months and notice she is now six months pregnant, she guessed it could knock the wind out of your sails. "I've had six months to deal with it," she thought.  
  
She felt Woody's eyes on her. "What?" she asked.  
  
He pointed to her tummy. "Can I touch it again?"  
  
Jordan grinned. "Be my guest. Half of what's in there belongs to you."  
  
Ever so gently, Woody ran both hands down her middle and then across. A thump to the inside of his hand startled him. He rubbed the spot again. Another thump.  
  
Jordan watched in amusement as the expression on Woody's face changed from bewilderment to astonishment to complete amazement. He rubbed another spot on her belly. Another thump. "It feels like I have a football team in there sometimes," she said.  
  
Woody didn't say a word. He just kept rubbing different spots on her tummy and waited for a response. Finally, he slowly lifted Jordan's maternity top and softly kissed her belly. Raising his head, he caught her eyes. "Or a cheerleading squad," he said. "I don't know about you, but I want a girl."  
  
"A girl? You can't take a girl hunting," Jordan teased.  
  
"A little girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and dimples."  
  
Jordan rolled her eyes. "Well Farm Boy, you've got a fifty-fifty shot. Please remember that I'm not in charge of fulfilling the order. That's you're responsibility."  
  
Woody gave her a questioning look.  
  
"The gender is determined by the father, cowboy," Jordan said.  
  
"Oh," was all Woody said. He sat back on the couch, but kept a protective hand on Jordan.  
  
"Should you be working?"  
  
"I'm fine, Woody. I'm scheduled to start maternity leave on March 15."  
  
"March 15," Woody repeated, committing that date to memory.  
  
Jordan knew her time with him was short, and as much as she was enjoying the exchange with Woody about their baby, she needed him to be with her – just her. "I've missed you, Woody," she said.  
  
Woody pulled her into his arms, molding her body to his. "I've missed you, too." He ran his fingers through her hair and bent to kiss her. Her response overwhelmed him. She kissed him back passionately, the longing of six months pouring out of her. He met that response with equal passion, trailing his hands up along the sides of her body to her breast.  
  
"Ummm, can you? I mean...." He asked.  
  
"Yes, I can. It won't hurt a thing." And with that she stood and held out her hand. He took it and she led him to the bedroom. 


	6. I want out from undercover

Later that evening, with Jordan tucked in his arms sound asleep, Woody stared out the window of her apartment. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave her here alone to deal with the last trimester of the pregnancy. From what he had heard from other officers with pregnant wives and girlfriends, that was the hardest time. The backaches, the weight gain, and just the general uncomfortableness of carrying around another human being. And he definitely didn't want her giving birth without him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his beard.  
  
"I'll be glad when you can shave that thing off," Jordan said. "It tickled at first, but then it scratched." She motioned to the slight rash along the side of her face.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Nah. I need to use the bathroom. Baby's kicking the bladder again."  
  
Woody was going to have to leave. Slowly, he got up and put on his clothes. Jordan watched him from the bathroom doorway. "You need to go now," she stated. It wasn't a question. It was a fact.  
  
Woody tried to smile at her and failed miserably. "Yeah, but it should be over soon."  
  
"That will be nice, really nice." Her voice was catching in her throat.  
  
"Look, sweetie, I'm trying to wrap this up as soon as I can."  
  
"I know. I'm not blaming you for anything. I just miss you....and I would like you to be here when the baby is born."  
  
Woody cursed himself for the umpteenth time that day for taking the undercover position. "I'll be in touch with you as much as possible during the next few weeks. I'm going to tell my supervisor about this and see if he can pull me out sooner."  
  
Jordan shook her head. "No. No, Woody, I'll be fine. Women have been giving birth for centuries."  
  
"But I need to be here...," he began, wanting to tell her that she had never given birth before and any number of things could happen.  
  
"No. When my time comes, I'll call your supervisor and let him know. Maybe you can pull out then – at least be here for the birth."  
  
Jordan walked him to the door. "Please be careful," she pleaded softly, taking his face in her hands. Woody pulled her to him.  
  
"Oh, I will be. I've got a lot to come home to." And with a quick kiss and a pat to abdomen, he was gone.  
  
But he didn't go back to his assignment. He had a couple of stops he had to make before he went back undercover. The first stop was a jewelry store and the second was Garrett Macey's apartment.  
  
Garret answered the insistent knocking on the door. It was late. "Who in the hell?" he wondered and opened the door a crack. The blonde man outside his door was not familiar to him until a Boston PD badge and ID was shoved in his face. "Woody?" Garret asked, incredulously.  
  
There would have been little way that he would have recognized the young detective on the street. Woody's hair was bright blonde and spiked radically. He had three earrings in his left ear and one in the right. He had grown a beard that appeared unkempt – on purpose. "Come in."  
  
Woody stepped inside. "I haven't got but a minute, but I need to talk with you."  
  
Garrett motioned for him to come inside to the kitchen. "What's up? Can I get you a beer? Have you seen Jordan?" Garret kept his back to Woody, not wanting to give Jordan's secret away, but trying to judge how much Woody may know.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen Jordan and a beer would be great."  
  
Garrett sat the bottle down in front of the detective. "So you know."  
  
Woody sighed and nearly ran his fingers through the spikes, but stopped. Once again he fingered his beard. "I know. How's she doing, Garrett? She tells me she's fine, but ..." the young man's voice trailed off. Garrett thought he heard it break.  
  
"Jordan is doing as well as can be expected. She's gaining weight. Her back and feet hurt. She can be moody as hell, but all of that is to be expected. The doctors say everything is progressing normally."  
  
"How's work going for her?"  
  
"Well, Nigel and Bug have stepped up to cover some things she no longer can do, but they're not complaining. She's got help lifting the bodies, so she doesn't hurt herself. I'm stopping her from going out in the field next month, unless it's something pretty cut and dried."  
  
Woody peeled the label off of the bottle and lowered his eyes. "Can I ask you a couple of favors?"  
  
"Sure, Woody."  
  
Woody wrote down a number and handed it to Garrett. "I know she has a great support system with you and the folks at the morgue. She told me that one of you goes with her to every doctor's appointment. I want to be there, but she's not letting me pull off this assignment." He rose from the kitchen table and walked to the door.  
  
Garrett nodded as he followed Woody out. Jordan didn't want Woody to quit and he knew it.  
  
"This is the number to my supervisor. If anything, and I mean anything, happens, call him immediately and he'll get in touch with me. I'm going to tell him about Jordan and the baby tonight. And when Jordan goes into labor, call me. Then. Don't wait."  
  
"I can do that," Garret replied. "What else?"  
  
Woody handed him a small jewelry box and an envelope. "Give her this tomorrow morning."  
  
"Don't you think you need to do this in person?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know when that could be. I have to go now. They're waiting on me."  
  
And with that, Woody was gone. He climbed into his jeep and left. A minute later his cell phone rang.  
  
"You back in the loop yet?" the supervisor asked.  
  
"Yeah, getting back in now."  
  
"The emergency okay?"  
  
"Not really, chief."  
  
"What's up, anything I can do?"  
  
Woody cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he switched lanes. "Yeah, as a matter of fact there is."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"The emergency is Jordan Cavanaugh. I'm going to be a father in March."  
  
There was dead silence on the line. Finally the chief cleared his throat. "That doesn't give us much time."  
  
"Then we need to work faster." 


	7. Making Do

"Natural childbirth classes, are you daft?" asked Nigel.  
  
"Well, that is always up for question," replied Jordan, laughing at her co- worker. "But I'm dead serious. I want you and Garrett to go with me to the classes. I have absolutely no guarantee that Woody will be back and since you two are sort of with me at all times, it just figures that one of you will end up being my labor coach."  
  
Garrett looked dubious. "I did this with Abbey. I wasn't very good at it."  
  
"Oh come on!" said Jordan, exasperated. "We are doctors, for heaven's sake. You should be able to handle this just fine."  
  
Garrett and Nigel looked at each other with pained expressions on their faces. "Giving birth is a lot different than doing an autopsy or trace," said Garrett.  
  
Jordan patted both of them on the back. "You can handle it. Just think, my kid may be the only child in his class that had one of his godfathers actually delivered him."  
  
"So it's a boy, huh?" asked Nigel.  
  
"No clue. The baby did not cooperate in the last sonogram. I've got us signed up for the class. We start Thursday night. Bring a pillow. Right now, I'm going to my doctor's appointment," Jordan said.  
  
She picked up her coat and got ready to leave, smiling fondly at Garrett and Nigel. Now at eight months, she was uncomfortable most of the time. Being slender by nature, the girth of the baby was taking up more and more room in her body every day. Massaging her lower back, she rode the elevator to the bottom floor and thought about how close her time was. Woody's supervisor had called her this week to check and see how things were going and if he needed to pull Woody in sooner. "No," she had replied. "Dr. Greene says everything is on schedule." She missed Woody more than ever, and he tried to call all he could. But that wasn't often – days, even a week, would go by before she would hear from him. Last time they talked, he felt sure he would be back with her by the beginning of her ninth month.  
  
She glanced down at the diamond that encircled her ring finger on her left hand. He had left it for her and to appease his conscious, she wore it. It was his way of being with her despite the circumstances that kept them apart. She would often twist it around on her finger, admiring the sparkle. He had spent far too much on it and still deep in her heart of hearts, she wondered if she was the right girl for Woody – he could do so much better. When she voiced that and her concern that he was only wanting to get married because of the baby, he would cut her off. "I love you, Jordan," he would reply. "We would have gotten around to this even if we hadn't of gotten pregnant. This just sped things up a little."  
  
So she was making do until he got back. At the beginning of her seventh month, Garrett had pulled her off field work. At the beginning of her eighth month, she gained a roommate, or rather roommates. Since Bug and Lily were now "an item," that left Nigel and Garrett the only other people in her life that did not have attachments. So they took turns bunking down on her couch to make sure someone was with her at all times. "You never know when something may happen or you need someone to make a midnight ice cream run, love," Nigel said. A year ago, this behavior would have driven her up a wall. Now she thought it was one of the most touching, loving things that anyone had ever done for her. "I must be getting soft in my quest for motherhood," she thought.  
  
Arriving at Dr. Greene's office, Jordan was shown into an exam room and told to put one of the gowns. Dr. Greene soon entered and examined Jordan.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Other than huge and awkward and uncomfortable, just fine," Jordan smirked.  
  
The doctor laughed. "No, I mean any cramping, tightness, anything? Any Braxton Hicks?"  
  
"None that I'm aware of."  
  
"Well, be looking for them to start before long. I honestly don't think you're going to make it until March 22."  
  
Jordan looked at her ob/gyn incredulously.  
  
"Dr. Cavanaugh, you're already dilating, and while that does not assure an early birth, it does give reason to think it will be a quick one. What does concern me is that you're body is maxed out. The baby has very little room left. You're carrying it low. What I'm saying is, that while I can give no guarantees, I am dubious you're going to make it until your due date. When do you go on maternity leave?"  
  
"March 15."  
  
"Don't change the date, but leave your mind open to options."  
  
Jordan went back to her office, trying to mentally digest all the information she had just been given. Her head hurt, trying to realize all the things she had to do. She had a cradle, but no crib. She had very little else. And the cradle was a hand-me down from her father – it had been in the Cavanaugh family for years. Taking out a piece of paper, she started making a list of everything she needed...diapers, a diaper genie, wipes, clothes, t-shirts...the list seemed endless. "I wonder if I'll need bottles since I'm nursing..." she wondered out loud.  
  
"Somehow I didn't need to know that," said Eddie Winslow, entering her office. "I'll never be able to look at you the same."  
  
"Ha, ha," Jordan smirked back at him. Eddie had been Woody's partner before Woody took the new position.  
  
"Any word from boy wonder?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Not in the last few days."  
  
"Well, from what I've heard on 'the inside' they're about to wrap his assignment up. He should be heading home soon. Just thought you may want to know."  
  
"Thanks." Jordan smiled at him. She was glad that she and Eddie had been able to put aside their differences years ago. He had become a good friend and valued partner to Woody.  
  
"You look good, to be so pregnant," Eddie teased.  
  
"I always look good, Winslow."  
  
"Yeah, but the nursing thing has me confused. I've always thought you were as sexy as hell and Woody was a lucky man, but now .... Now...."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now every time I think of you, I'll picture an ad for baby food or something."  
  
Jordan wadded up the list she had been making and threw it at Eddie. "Out!"  
  
Eddie ducked and left, chuckling on his way down the hall.  
  
He had no sooner left than Lily came in with a calendar in her hand.  
  
"How you feeling Jordan?" she asked.  
  
Jordan was getting just a tad exasperated from being asked that fifteen times a day. "I'm FINE!" she nearly snapped at Lily.  
  
"Whoops, mood swings are back. I'd better make a note of that."  
  
"What do you want, Lily?"  
  
"Well, it just occurred to Bug and me that we have not set a date for your baby shower yet. We need to do that. What date would be good for you?"  
  
Jordan looked over her calendar and suggested March 2. "That way it will still give me time to pick up the things I still need before the due date," she said. "And I still probably won't be in labor that early," she thought to herself.  
  
"Then it's a date." And with that, Lily marked it on the morgue calendar. 


	8. Baby Showers and Braxton Hicks

Jordan left work early that afternoon and went baby shopping. Despite being pregnant, she really hadn't had time or inclination to do much shopping for the child. She hadn't really even thought about names too much. A huge part of her was still waiting on Woody. Paying for her purchases, she shuffled back to her SUV and headed home. She wasn't even sure if her apartment was big enough anymore. Despite the fact that Max had offered to let her, Woody, and the baby move in with him, she held off. She didn't want to make that kind of decision without Woody.  
  
Taking the elevator up, she settled into her apartment when her phone rang.  
  
"Cavanaugh"  
  
"Jordan, this is Garrett. We've had an emergency come up at the morgue. The electrical has been knocked out again."  
  
"Do you need me to come in?"  
  
"No, no. You put your feet up and rest. I'm not sure whether Nigel or I am going to be at your place tonight, but whoever it ends up being, it's gonna be late, okay?"  
  
"That's okay, Garrett, but I can stay by myself one night."  
  
"Nope. One of us will be there....just can't say when."  
  
"Tell you what I'll do. I'll go to Dad's tonight. He won't mind and it will save you all some stress."  
  
"That would really be a good idea, Jo. Are you sure you don't mind?" The relief in Garrett's voice was obvious.  
  
"Not a problem. I'll probably stick around here for a while and head to his place around 10 or 11."  
  
"Okay, just be sure you go."  
  
"I will."  
  
Jordan closed her phone and sank down on the couch. All the additional weight she was carrying made her back and feet hurt so much. And she got tired so easily now. Without giving it too much thought, she lay down and was soon fast asleep, only to be awakened hours later by something, or someone, gently rubbing her extended abdomen.  
  
"Who in the hell?" she sat up and tried to get her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, when a familiar, masculine chuckle reached her ears.  
  
"Woody!" Jordan exclaimed and launched herself into his arms.  
  
Woody wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Hey! Let me breathe," he said, putting a little distance between them.  
  
"Are you home for good?"  
  
"Soon, very soon. But I am home for the night. How's things going?"  
  
"Good." Jordan felt a momentary twinge of guilt about not telling Woody what Dr. Greene had said today. She hadn't really told anyone. "Everything is right on schedule." She crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
"If all goes well, I'll be off this assignment in three weeks. The warrants are already up and it's pretty much done except for a few loose ends."  
  
Jordan was relieved, but couldn't help but ask, "When do you go out again?"  
  
"Not for a while. If ever. Undercover work isn't everything I thought it would be and I miss you too much. And when the baby comes, I'll miss her. Or him."  
  
Woody reached over and flipped on the light. "Let me look at you." He eyed Jordan up and down several times, his blue eyes slowly traveling over her expanding body. She was all baby. And the baby was all in front and from what he could tell, already dropping into position for birth. "You look great, but I bet your back is killing you," he said.  
  
"Ummm for the most part. That and my feet."  
  
"How about a shower and then I'll give you a back rub?"  
  
"Just a back rub?" Jordan teased.  
  
"In your condition, I think that's all your about up for woman."  
==============================================================================  
To Jordan's delight, the next several days flew by. Garrett and Nigel had reluctantly accompanied her to natural child birth classes. It was hysterical watching the long, lanky Englishman sit Indian style on the floor and instruct Jordan on how to breathe and focus. Garrett was even worse.  
  
"I work with the dead....they don't breathe!" he had fumed. "How am I supposed to tell you how to breathe....."  
  
Jordan knew that if both of these guys ended up with her in the delivery room, she would never hear the end of it. "Can't you two just cooperate and stay on track with this?" she asked.  
  
"Look love, you sure better hope Woodrow's back for this little event. If not, you and your child may be scarred for life. And that's just from the ride to the hospital," Nigel said. "If Woody knocks you up again, he sure as heck better be back for all the other little 'incidentals' that accompanies impregnating a female!"  
  
The shower was a wonderful affair. The morgue staff had chipped in together and purchased a crib. Rene Walcott must have cleaned out the clothing section at Boston's Children's Store. Jordan had enough clothing for three babies....whether they were boys or girls. Garrett and Abbey had sprung for the diaper genie and diapers. Lily had given her a huge basket full of "stuff" – pacifiers, sippy cups, wipes – all the little things she would need. Bug and Nigel produced a toy box complete with a toy doctor bag. "They didn't have toy ME bags," Bug said. "I just don't understand why..."  
  
But it was Max's gift that touched Jordan the most. At the end of the shower, he brought in a huge box. When Jordan finally managed to get through all the wrapping and bows and open up the front, there was her mother's rocking chair. Max had lovingly restored it just for Jordan to rock the baby to sleep. For once, Jordan didn't even try to hold back the tears. Hers, and everyone else's flowed freely. "This is the best," she said to her dad. "The absolute best."  
  
After getting everything back home, Jordan began to find a spots for all the gifts. She felt a twinge of regret for Woody not being able to be there and share the joy. She hoped the next couple of weeks flew by and he was back at home. Finally, after all the baby goods were put away, and Nigel was safely tucked away on her couch, Jordan got ready for bed when she noticed a slight tight feeling across her abdomen. Not wanting to wake Nigel unless she knew it was "real" labor, she sat down on her bed and timed the contractions. After a few minutes, they quit altogether. "Whew," she thought, "only Braxton Hicks." 


	9. Labor and Delivery

A/N I think the ending is weak...am open to suggestions....my muse is running out of ideas.

Jordan checked the calendar on her desk. Yes, it was March 10. Five more days until she could begin her maternity leave. Woody had called last night. He expected to be back in his office and her arms tomorrow. The arrests were being made today. She sighed with relief. It would be good to have him home and good to be off her feet for a few days before the baby was born. Dr. Greene was still predicting she would go into labor early. The Braxton Hicks were getting worse.  
  
"Got one for you, you feel up to it?" Garrett popped his head in the door and asked her.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Not anything big. Deceased was at a hotel when he passed away. Insurance has asked for an autopsy. He has a history of heart trouble. Should be a no-brainer. Bug and Nigel have the body ready. You at least want one more chance to cut before going home to play mommy?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Jordan changed into her scrubs and met Nigel and Bug in Autopsy One. She had already made the Y incision when a pain shot across her abdomen and nearly caused her to double over. She grabbed her belly and backed away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nigel asked, the alarm was ringing in his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure...." Everyone held their breath until Jordan straightened up again. "Must have just been a cramp."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Bug. "Your due date isn't that far off...."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Jordan proceeded to perform the autopsy. The pain sliced through her again. "Oh," she gasped, and then felt a warm liquid slide down her leg. Her water had broken.  
  
"Oh, Sweet Nancy," Nigel said, noticing the puddle on floor. Jordan was staring at him through her face shield. He recognized shock when he saw it.  
  
"Go get Garrett," he said to Bug. "Is your suitcase still in your car?" he turned and asked Jordan. She nodded, not being able to talk. The contractions were coming quickly.  
  
Garrett rounded the corner of the autopsy room, sliding through the doors and nearly onto the table. "How far apart are the contractions?" he asked.  
  
Jordan caught her breath and checked her watch. "About seven minutes."  
  
"Good," said Garrett, nodding, "we still have some time."  
  
Just then another contraction hit Jordan hard. She doubled over again. And all hell broke loose. Garrett and Nigel kept running into each other in an effort to get her out the door and into the car. Bug made a run for Jordan's SUV to retrieve the suitcase before he remembered he needed Jordan's keys. Lily couldn't remember how to get the face shield off Jordan. "Please, everyone," Jordan finally said, "Calm down. It's just a baby...." She thought it looked more like a Three Stooges movie. "Call Woody's supervisor—now," she gasped to Garrett, as the contractions kicked themselves up a notch.  
  
Looking back, no one really remembered how they got to the hospital. Jordan found herself in a wheelchair, still in her scrubs, on her way up to the maternity floor. She was admitted to labor and delivery in short order and found herself in a birthing room. Alone. Keeping an eye on the monitor, she watched the little lines dance across the screen – her heartbeat and the baby's heartbeat. Wearily, she lay back on the pillows and waited for Woody.  
  
The door softly opened and Max came in. "How you doing baby girl?"  
  
Jordan turned to her dad with tears in her eyes. "I guess okay. Any clue where Woody is?"  
  
"Garrett got in touch with his supervisor. He is going to contact Woody and he should be here soon."  
  
"Good. I don't think it's going to be much longer. I'm at seven centimeters. Where's my labor coaches?"  
  
Max grinned. "They're hiding, waiting on Woody to take over."  
  
"Ummm, tell one of them they need to get in here. I don't want to do this alone."  
  
Just then Dr. Greene came into the room. "Let's see where things are at, Mom," he said. He checked Jordan and announced she was nearly at eight. "Are you able to deal with the pain?"  
  
Jordan was sweating but was dealing with the contractions fairly well. Garrett popped into the room and took her hand. "How's it going?" he asked, brushing her curls back off her forehead.  
  
"Well, let's see. I'm having a baby. How the hell do you think it's going?"  
  
Just then another contraction hit Jordan. She grabbed Garrett's arm – hard.  
  
"Jordan, Jordan, let go. I'm going to need that arm to work with tomorrow ."  
  
"Where is Nigel? He's the one who first said I needed to tell Woody the way I felt. This is all his fault."  
  
"Just a minute, I'll go get him," said Garrett, trying to extract his arm from Jordan's death grip.  
  
"NO. You stay right where you're at. Tell the nurse to go get the Brit," said Jordan, gritting her teeth and muttering a few other choice words under her breath.  
  
"Hello, love," said Nigel. "No need to get so upset. You may affect the baby. Just try to relax between the contractions and focus, focus."  
  
Jordan rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Where's Woody?" Garrett asked.  
  
"Last I heard he was on his way," said Dr. Greene. "Whoops, we're at nine centimeters now. It's gonna be baby-time soon."  
  
"Not without Woody," Jordan protested.  
  
"Look, this baby is going to come with or without the dad."  
  
Just then the door flung open and Woody burst in, his hair still in spikes, his badge hanging around his neck.  
  
"Jor, you okay?  
  
"NO, I'm not okay....I'm having a baby," Jordan said. Nigel could have sworn he heard her murmur "dumb ass" under her breath.  
  
Dr. Greene coughed and looked at the couple. "She's at ten. Jordan, I need you to lean up, grab your knees and push through the contractions, then breathe between them."  
  
Jordan gritted her teeth and pushed. And pushed. And pushed. Woody's eyes darted between the foot of the bed where the doctor was, Jordan's face and the monitors. Garrett and Nigel huddled together in a corner. Suddenly, in the silence of the room, a small cry rang out. Jordan lay back down on the bed, exhausted.  
  
"A girl. You've got a daughter," said Dr. Greene.  
  
Woody swallowed hard. He leaned over and kissed Jordan, then went to hold his daughter.  
  
"Want to cut the cord? Hand the baby to Mom and come back here," said the doctor.  
  
Woody carefully handed their daughter to Jordan, who immediately started counting fingers and toes. Woody cut the cord and returned to his family.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Jordan.  
  
"Nearly as beautiful as her mother," said Woody, placing his finger in his daughter's tiny fist.  
  
"Good answer," said Garrett, as he and Nigel walked over to admire the latest addition to the Hoyt/Cavanaugh family. "At least she won't bite your head off for that."  
===================================================================

Hours later, surrounded by Max and folks from the morgue and the Boston PD, Woody and Jordan eagerly showed off their tiny daughter. Jordan couldn't help but laugh at her father, who was reluctant to let go of the small, sweet-smelling bundle swaddled in a pink blanket.  
  
"So....have you chosen a name yet?" asked Nigel, who had finally succeeded in persuading Max to let him hold the little girl.

"Emily Marie Hoyt," Woody said, proudly. He was already besotted with his daughter, wound tightly around her little finger.  
  
"And when are you thinking of changing my little girl's name to Hoyt?" asked Max, arching his eyebrows at Woody.  
  
"Just as soon as she is out of the hospital and ready for a honeymoon, sir," Woody answered.  
  
Just then Emily began to wail – loudly. "I think it's dinner time," said Jordan, trying to retrieve her daughter from Nigel's arms.  
  
"There you go, love," said Nigel placing Emily in Jordan's outstretched arms. "That's one department Uncle Nigel can't help you with."  
  
The room cleared out as Jordan began to get ready to nurse. Except for Woody, who sat on the bed beside Jordan. "She's beautiful, you know," said Woody, gently rubbing Emily's head.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't she be? Look at her parents.....well, all except your hair," Jordan joked. Woody's blonde spikes were still vertical, despite the hectic afternoon. "We did good, Dad."  
  
"Dad....that sounds....weird," said Woody.  
  
"Get used to it."  
  
"Okay.....Mom."  
  
"It's okay for her to call me that...but don't you, ever."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Woody, grinning at both of the ladies in his life. He knew that his future had irreversibly changed. Nothing would ever be the same again, but often times that happens when love is multiplied instead of divided. He listened to Jordan coo at Emily and knew that, no matter what events occurred or where his job took him, his home was with these two women who had claimed a permanent place in his heart.


End file.
